happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Tree Friends
Camp Tree Friends is a spin-off. Camp Tree Friends features some of the tree friends as they are in camp. This spin-off has no blood, gore and death, and the tree friends speak actual words. This series' genre is mostly humor. This series mostly focuses on the Wolf, Bunny and Wood Chuck cabins while the Bear cabin (though Auzy is still featured) isn't featured that much. Characters The characters of this spin-off are: *Sniffles: A smart and nerdy anteater who also goes by the rules. *Nutty: A candy-loving squirrel. *Russell: A pirate who loves adventure. *Ant Brother: An ant that likes sports and danger. *Foxie: A fox that loves to make friends. *Heal: A shy skunk who takes care of injured people. *Lamba: A sheep that can speak English and any animal languages and also looks fashionable but actually likes to get dirty. *Ant Sister: An ant that likes to pull pranks on other people/campers. *Cuddles: A sports-loving bunny. *Auzy and Polleina: An anteater and an ant that like to be outside and have picnics. Auzy likes to cook while Polleina mostly eats all the food (mostly the sweet stuff). *Pamala: A danger-free armadillo. *Heavenly: A mean and rude anteater that would do anything to get her way. *Weales: A squirrel who is a scaredy cat. Ranks Councillors * Lamba * Heavenly * Pamala CIT's * Foxie * Sniffles * Auzy * Heal * Weales Campers * Nutty * Ant Brother * Ant Sister * Cuddles * Polleina * Russell * The rest of the campers Cabins Wolf cabin * Sniffles * Nutty * Ant Brother * Weales Wood Chuck cabin * Foxie * Lamba * Ant Sister * Heal Bear cabin * Cuddles * Russell * Auzy Bunny cabin * Pamala * Polleina * Heavenly More about Camp Pokeneyeout Camp Pokeneyeout is a weird camp. Some of the staff doesn't care much. The camp's food is bad and mostly comes from cans. The camps lake has junk in it but is still swim-able. Camp Pokeneyeout is the greatest place to make friends, have friendship blossom, and explore nature. Summary When some of the Happy Tree Gang go to Camp Pokeneyeout, they have the time of their lives while meeting new people and getting along with their enemies. List of episodes These are the episodes. Season 1 # Welcome to Camp Pokeneyeout #Becoming Friends with the Enemy #Camp Rules #Sweet Treat #Fishing Day #Cellphone Sunday #Camp Spirit # #Camp Poke-an-eye-out #Baby Brother Trouble #A Night Out #Birthday Bash #No Place Like Camp #Close Encounters from the Outer Kind #Bride and Gloom #Lost in the Water # #Baby Bird on the Loose # #Camp Pokeneyeout Live #Camp Tradition Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Theme song The theme song is basically the Bunk'd theme song but replaces "Kikiwaka" with "Pokeneyeout''".'' Trivia *This spin-off is based of the Disney series Bunk'd. *All the characters in this spin-off are human. *The Ant Brother and Sister's names in this spin-off are named Amy (Sister Ant) and Trevor (Brother Ant). *There are 9 cabins. *This spin-off contains a lot of humor but also some emotional stuff. *There are 3 seasons in this spin-off. *The spin-off mostly centers around Amy, Foxie and Lamba. Category:Spinoffs Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Spinoffs Category:Cancelled